Question: Luis is 28 years old and Brandon is 4 years old. How many years will it take until Luis is only 3 times as old as Brandon?
Explanation: We can use the given information to write down an equation about how many years it will take. Let $y$ be the number of years that it will take. In $y$ years, Luis will be $28 + y$ years old and Brandon will be $4 + y$ years old. At that time, Luis will be 3 times as old as Brandon. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $28 + y = 3 (4 + y)$ Simplifying the right side of this equation, we get: $28 + y = 12 + 3 y$ Solving for $y$ , we get: $2 y = 16$ $y = 8$.